When Fire meets Ice
by tailsfan54321
Summary: Blaze needs to find the sol emeralds again.  what happens when the first falls into new hands?


**O.K second time's the charm. This is my second attempt at the prolog for my first fic (being redone to fit the story better). Hope you enjoy, oh and here is the disclaimer**

**I DON'T OWN SONIC OR ANY THING FROM THE FRANCHISE. I ONLY OWN THE STORY (and the OC's but one isn't in this chapter)**

It was a beautiful summer day; it was the type of day most people would spend outside performing activities such as fishing, swimming, or maybe even going on a picnic. I however had no time to partake in such events, as I had a job to do.

My name is Blaze the Cat and I am the princess of the Kingdom of Sol. As such it is my duty to guard the Sol Emeralds, 7 mystic gems of infinite power, from those who would use their power to bring destruction and tyranny. It was because of my duty that I was where I was, in a remote village on the outskirts of my kingdom.

It had all started a few days before. It was late in the evening and I was in my study doing some paperwork, as usual. Suddenly a guard burst in looking panicked. He quickly informed me that we were being attacked, and a shiver was sent up my spine when he told me who was behind it. Eggman Nega, a name I truly despise. He is a scientist, and a brilliant one at that. He may talk and even act like a gentleman, but don't be fooled, underneath it all he is a violent and truly twisted individual, willing to do anything and hurt anyone to get what he wants.

I quickly made my way to the shrine of the Sol Emeralds, and, sure enough, there he was. He was in the cockpit of his latest creation, which looked like some sort of robotic version of, well, himself.

As I got close I got an even better look at the robot. It was mostly black with some red markings around it, was about three times my height, had spikes at the end of his hands, and I was pretty sure I could see a weird turret under his mustache. It had a window around the stomach, made of some sort of super strong material no doubt, as that was where the cockpit was. As I approached I saw him smile a very wicked smile.

"Ah, your highness" he said as he chuckled a bit "I was wondering if you would show."

"Nega, what are you doing here?" I responded, although I already knew the answer.

"Why, I'm here for the Emeralds of course."

"And just why do you need those?"

"That, my dear, is for me to know and for you to find out, so if you would just hand them over I will be on my way."

"Sorry Nega, but the emeralds are staying here with me."

"Well then" he said, snickering as he did so "I'm afraid I'll have to take them by force."

And with that he attacked.

His robot charged at me, probably planning on crushing me, but it was slow. I easily jumped out of the away, got behind it, and delivered a powerful kick to its back. It then used some rockets attached to its feat to launch itself into the air. This confused me, but only for a moment as I saw it falling directly at me, trying to crush me. I, once again, jumped out of the way and, while he was recovering, I delivered another powerful kick to the machine, this time right on the glass over the cockpit. When he recovered he quickly tried to punch me with his spiky fist, but by then I was already a few feet away.

The battle quickly got repetitive, as he only use these same attacks over and over, with the exception of an occasional laser from the turret. It was weird, almost as if he wasn't trying to win. Something was defiantly wrong, but I couldn't figure out what, or at least not until I looked towards the shrine. There, in his eggmobile, was Eggman nega, putting the sol emeralds in a bag. It didn't take me long to figure out what was up, the Eggman Nega I was fighting was a fake, which he was using to distract me while he stole the emeralds. By the time I was done with the fake he would be gone.

I quickly ran over to the shrine, taking Nega by surprise, and tried to grab the emeralds from him. Before I could get to him however, he started to take off. By the time I got there he was of reach. I jumped onto the pillars and tried to jump up to the eggmobile from there, but I was still too far away, but maybe…

Still in mid air, I closed my eyes and focused all my energy into the emeralds. I heard Nega freaking out, as he knew what I was about to do. After taking a deep breath I opened my eyes and sent the emeralds around the world using the technique Sol Control I developed after my friend "visited" my dimension about a year ago. Now I didn't have the Sol emeralds, but neither did he.

"You'll pay for this" he exclaimed as he flew away, leaving me alone with the robot he tried to use to distract me. It hadn't done much sent I went to deal with Nega. I sighed; this would only serve as a distraction

A few minutes later and was walking down the streets of the capital city. A few people stopped and stared, as it was definitely unusual for me to be outside the castle, but I ignored them. I had important business to attend to, and could not afford to be distracted. It didn't take long for me to get to where I was going to. It was a small, slightly rundown building, nothing all that spectacular. Over the door, there was a sign with "Tech's technology" on it. I went inside, just wanting to get this get this over with.

The inside of the building, unlike the outside, was actually pretty impressive. Everywhere you looked there was some sort of high-tech gadget or gizmo for sale, many of which were nothing like nothing I've ever seen before. In the back was a set of stairs leading to the basement. Moments after I walked in a jet black fox walked up the stairs smiling and holding a wrench. He was wearing a pair of yellow gloves, red boots, and a necklace with a red, wrench shaped piece of metal at the end.

"Hello, welcome to Tech's… oh it's just you." The black fox said, his expression dropping as he said the last part

"Hey Techno, I need to talk to you," I said, ignoring his remark, "It's about the emeralds." Tech sighed herring this.

"Let's talk in my workshop" he said, turning around and heading back down the stairs. I nodded and followed him down.

Tech's workshop was more impressive then the store upstairs, having even more gadgets and equipment. A big difference was while most of what was upstairs where some sort of household appliances, the things down here where often some either an experimental device of sort, or a weapon. Under normal circumstances he would have gotten in a lot of trouble for this, but as 99% of the weapons went straight to the Castile, and the other 1% where his just in case his help was needed, I let it slide.

In the back of the room was a small table with a few chairs, a TV with a few game consoles, a small fridge, and a bed, none of which looked like they had been used in days, with the exception of the TV and the consoles. "You should really sleep more" I said, a bit concerned, tech was probably the closest thing to a friend I had living in this city in this. He ignored my comment and walked towards the back of the room

"So," he said as he sat down in one of the chairs, "how did the emeralds get lost this time." I glared at him for a second, but he was correct, and it wasn't really wrong of him to assume what he did; the only times ever actually talked to him about the emeralds in the year he had lived here was when something bad had happened. After a second I gave him the full story.

"Clever guy" tech said, obviously thinking about the situation "anyways the emerald scanner isn't ready just yet, as the data I had collected on the emeralds got deleted." I was about to ask how the data had gotten deleted, but quickly decided against after looking at his expression. "Anyways I can try to locate them from here, but I'll probably only be able location within the kingdom."

"Do it," I said without hesitation "I want any advantage I can possibly have here, if nega get's his hands the emeralds," I didn't finish that sentence. Tech nodded and pulled out his PDA which, will very small, was about as powerful as a super computer. A few seconds latter tech was scribbling some stuff on a piece of paper he pulled out of under his bed "here you go" he said handing me the paper "all the information is here, want me to come with?" I shook my head

"You need to watch your store, I can handle this myself" he nodded and with that I turned to leave. When I reached the stairs however I remembered something "hey tech, isn't marine helping you here the store during her visit?"

"ya" he replied "she's out making some deliveries and, with luck, won't be back for a while" he was chuckling as he said the last part. I rolled my eyes and left.

I got to work immediately after my visit with tech. it took me about a day but I eventually closed in on the first emerald. It was in a town named pyro village, and by the looks of things, it wasn't really a big town. As I neared the area tech had located, I closed my eyes and focused. The emerald was here alright, and I needed to find it. I followed the energy and eventually came to a small, light blue house. I sighed, people had taken in Sol Emeralds in the past, whether it's because they didn't know what it was or wanted to keep it safe until I got there. I sighed, knowing I may have to talk some poor kid out of his new good luck charm, approached the house, and knocked.


End file.
